


Snape Victorious

by islandsmoke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandsmoke/pseuds/islandsmoke
Summary: Snape finally defeats Sirius Black once and for all - with a little help from death.(Please note the tags.)





	Snape Victorious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant prompt: necrophilia (For some reason, no one else chose this prompt. And no, I don't know what's wrong with me.)  
> Beta: Hogwarts Honey

~~~~

_Gods **damn** Potter!_

Hot-headed fool, just like his father, rushing off to be a hero with no regard for anyone else’s life, let alone his own.

Snape tried to put his anger aside while he helped Madam Pomfrey tend to the wounded. Potter had managed to bring significant injury to almost everyone but himself that night at the Ministry. Was it true that Black was dead? He smiled grimly. That would be almost too good to be true.

Finally, Potter’s friends were resting comfortably, and after assuring himself that Poppy had everything she needed, and Dumbledore was still closed in his office with Potter, Snape slipped out of the school and hurried to the Apparition point outside the gates. Soon, he was in London, punching in the code in the phone booth and sinking down to the Ministry lobby.

Things there were still in a state of chaos, though it was now slightly organized chaos. Fudge was useless, of course, his face white and his expression almost catatonic. It was easy for Snape to take the lift to the Department of Mysteries, then slip past the Aurors and get inside. Everyone was too stunned to be much use. Idiots! The Dark Lord had just been there, and they were too crippled by fear to act?

_Merlin help us all!_

After a brief search, he located the big room with the archway and its tattered veil where he had heard that Black had met his end at the hand of his demented cousin. Snape smirked at the idea; it seemed so fitting. He walked down between the benches, noting where bits of stone had been blasted away by curses. He drew up short at the sight of what looked like shards of glass, and a flood of emotions washed over him as he realized that this was all that remained of the Prophecy. That evil, evil, _useless_ thing that had caused so many deaths. He clenched his teeth and continued on.

Snape climbed the few steps to the dais, and shuddered slightly as the whispers crawled over his skin. Circling the arch, he started rather badly to see a hand and wrist protruding out from under the ragged hem of the veil. He looked back sharply at the other side, but nothing was visible.

Shaking off the weirdness, he looked again at the hand. He recognized it all too easily. Taking a deep breath, Snape reached down, grabbed the wrist and yanked.

Black’s body slid easily from under the veil, and came to rest with its head slumped down onto the first step. Snape stared down at the shell that was all that remained of his enemy. The lifeless eyes were wide and staring, the mouth slightly open and the expression frozen somewhere between terror and surprise. There was a hole charred through the robes and into the flesh of its chest. Snape snorted.

“Looking good, Black.”

He gave Black’s hip a shove with his boot, and the body rolled down the steps. Dead, but not yet stiff. Dead. Sirius Black, nemesis and tormenter for decades, dead. Snape laughed. The sound bounced around, and the empty chamber made it seem as though a dozen people were laughing with him.

A sudden surge of energy coursed through Snape and he leapt down the steps to land beside Black’s body. Grabbing the corpse by the hair, he heaved it over the nearest bench. When he released the hair, the face fell onto the stones, and a brittle snap said the nose had probably broken. Snape certainly hoped so. He used Black’s belt to position the body so the hips were at the highest point, then pulled up the robes and tore off Black’s pants. Black’s pale arse seemed to glow in the dim lights.

“Fucking Sirius Black, fucking dead.” Snape spit the words, then grinned evilly. “Fucking dead Sirius Black. Seriously dead, seriously fucked, Sirius Black.”

His cock twitched.

Straddling the body, he opened his own robes, pulled out his cock and stroked it to full hardness. He conjured a light film of oil for his own comfort, then bracing a hand between Black’s shoulder blades, he aligned himself, and using his weight, drove his cock deep.

He was pleasantly surprised to find that Black’s body was warmer, and tighter, than he had anticipated that it would be.

“Might not be a bad fuck after all.” He shifted his hand to the back of Black’s head, grinding his face into the stones, and grunted with the effort of driving his cock as deep and as hard as he could into the unresisting body.

He fucked Black until he was almost there, then pulled out, scrambled over the bench and pulled up Black’s head. His right hand flew over his cock, and soon he was coming. Long, thick spurts of come that glazed Black’s dead eyes, festooned his moustache and dripped into his slack mouth.

Finally finished, Snape stood, slack cock in hand, grinning down at his old enemy.

“Nope,” he gasped. “Never seen you looking better.” He released his grip, and noted with satisfaction the hollow thunk with which the skull hit the stones.

Once his robes were back in place, Snape grabbed the back of Black’s collar, and with the aid of wordless magic, dragged the body back up on the dais and close to the veil. He released the body and it slumped on its side. Reaching down, he twitched back the robes, revealing a set of shrivelled, discoloured genitals. Drawing back his booted foot, Snape delivered a vicious kick to Black’s privates, then in a convulsion of rage, grabbed the body and flung it through the veil.

There was a sudden whisper of sound and the veil fluttered, then all was utterly still.

Snape moved around to the other side of the arch, but there was nothing to see. He came back, and there was still no sign of Black.

Snape threw his head back and laughed loud and long, the sound echoing manically around the large room, then he threw both fists in the air and howled in jubilation.

“Sirius Black is dead. I **win!** “

****


End file.
